


it's just our simplicity

by Anmeela



Series: luchen fuckbuddies!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeela/pseuds/Anmeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Luhan are only friends.<br/>But it doesn't mean they can't do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just our simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: english is not my first language
> 
> enjoy ❤

“We are friends.”

Jongdae doesn’t need to think about what he should say anymore; he lets the words out automatically after such a long time of repeating them whenever someone asks him about his relationship with his roommate.

Baekhyun doesn’t question that as he eyes his friend carefully. Jongdae has messy hair and he’s almost nodding off, his tired face almost screams that he is sleep deprived but Baekhyun knows he can’t be sure what the reason is. Jongdae always wanted to keep his good grades, even if he wasn’t a straight A student he always did his best to make sure that his parents would be proud of him. So of course, one of the reasons that he’s this sleepy may be studying for the whole evening the previous day. But the another option is–

“Hi, guys,” they hear a voice above them and look up only to see Joonmyun.

Oh Sehun, who is standing next to the sophomore, looks at Jongdae before saying with his annoying, cocky voice. “You look awful. Either you are proving what a nerd you are or you have finally got laid.”

The pink that covers Jongdae’s ears as the boy starts coughing suddenly, chocking on the cappuccino he has been drinking Baekhyun hits his back several times, thinking that no. Definitely, the only option is that the innocent Jongdae has been only studying.

 

 

“You look awful.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, ignoring Luhan completely as he goes further into the room and collapses on his bed. God, he feels like dying, and the fact that today was probably the worst day at school he has ever had doesn’t really help.

Seeing his miserable form Luhan chuckles lightly before throwing a pillow at his friend. Jongdae groans in exasperation at it before looking at Luhan, his glare threatening the latter but Luhan knows what will make his friend forgive him.

“Come on,” he says with sparkle in his eye. “It still isn't too late.”

 

 

The streetlights turn into blurs when the car speeds with Jongdae and Luhan inside, totally spent but at the same time idiotically happy as they are yelling, trying to sing random songs that they can think of. One would think that they’re drunk but their perfect voices and the good control over the car proves otherwise.

But it won’t last long and they know it, they have been through it for too many times. They won’t be able to take it anymore and this time, it happens after ten minutes. Then, they will need to bicker a little and finally Luhan will stop the car somewhere, this time it happens to be a gas station. They’re both too impatient to search for any other place.

(“Kinky,” Jongdae says when he knows that Luhan isn’t going to unlock the car doors so they would at least do it in the toilet. Somewhere where anyone may hear them but no one will see. Hearing the latter’s comment Luhan just flashes him a smile, almost an innocent one, which soon turns into a dangerous smirk.

“You always were like this.”

“Never thought about exhibitionism, to be honest.”

Luhan doesn’t let him finish though as he soon makes sure that Jongdae won’t even want to end his words.)

It’s hurried and chaotic but they don’t care because it’s how they like it. Although Jongdae needs to admit that Luhan has a little of patience this time, waiting for him to undress completely, because, as Luhan says, Jongdae is much hotter without clothes in a place where anyone can see him.

When Jongdae is finally free from his clothes he unzips Luhan’s pants, knowing already that Luhan prefers it when it’s him who undresses the latter, and then takes them off with Luhan’s little help. But before he can undo Luhan’s shirt, he feels the latter’s fingers digging into the flesh on his hips. The next thing Jongdae feels is Luhan pressing him against the passenger’s seat.

No kisses, that’s what they decided long time ago. At least, no kisses in the lips – Jongdae never forbade Luhan kissing other spots on his body so Luhan takes all of it, kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, sometimes marking the gentle skin beneath him. Still, Jongdae doesn’t complain.

When finally Luhan thinks he really can’t deal with his horniness anymore and wants to fuck the latter badly he places his hands on Jongdae’s ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly and making Jongdae gasp. Luhan furrows his eyebrows at it, knowing that it shouldn’t be painful unless–

“You’re prepared?” he asks, not being able to stop the smirk that once again finds its place on his lips. “I can’t believe you.”

Jongdae doesn’t snort, although he wants to, as he turns his head to the side and groans in both pleasure and impatience. “Shut up. Just fuck me already.”

Luhan chuckles again but he can’t deny such a nice request. He moves his hands lower and lower before finally trying to push them inside, only to meet an obstacle. He takes the toy out, sending Jongdae the ‘ _really?_ ’ look which Jongdae ignores.

“Next time I know you decide to put a vibrator in your ass for the whole day I will make sure to have the remote with myself,” he comments already imagining Jongdae getting a hard on caused with the toy during one of his lectures. “I would turn it on during one of your classes, putting it on the strongest vibrations and letting everyone know how dirty you are.”

“Shut u– fuck!” Jongdae curses before biting his lips painfully to prevent any sounds escaping his mouth.

“Don't hold back your voice.”

Luhan enters his prepared hole, wet with the lubricant that Jongdae has used, and he grits his teeth in pleasure. He has fucked other people too but Jongdae has always been the best one of all of them. With the heat and tightness surrounding him Luhan loses his control, wanting to get even more of the wonderful feeling as he thrusts rapidly into Jongdae, then pulls out and thrusts even harder.

They’re both uncomfortable and their backs start to ache soon but they don’t care as Luhan is completely immersed in the feeling of his cock banging Jongdae against the seat, coming inside the whole way as his balls are hitting Jongdae’s bottom and at the same time Jongdae is holding Luhan’s shoulders when his legs are spread, letting Luhan do the magic. He can’t stop himself from screaming making his voice hoarse as his ass cheeks turn red from the rough treatment, his hole burns when Luhan abuses his prostate.

It’s even more overwhelming when Jongdae feels that his legs hurt, his whole body aches from the uncomfortable position but he can’t think about it as Luhan suddenly grabs his hips, changing the angle and helping Jongdae meet his thrusts. The sensation is even bigger and Jongdae isn’t sure if everything what is happening is reality or his own imaginary. His eyes and mouth are slightly opened with tears on his flushed cheeks and drool on his chin. He knows he won’t last long.

When Luhan feels he’s about to come he starts pounding into Jongdae even harder wanting to have all of what he can get. Jongdae’s screams are slowly dying down due to his weak voice but he keeps gasping for air, digging his fingers into Luhan’s covered skin, letting his friend fill his hole with Luhan's sperm.

When they’re done, Luhan pulls out admiring the sight of a spent, half conscious Jongdae, covered in sweat. He doesn’t care that his own shirt is plastered to his skin as he adjusts Jongdae’s seatbelt without dressing him up before and then, puts on his pants so he can drive them back to their dormitory.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Jongdae is too exhausted to even understand what Luhan is saying, or notice that he is still turned on.

 

 

Somehow, they made it to their room, without taking much attention of other students in the dormitory. But when they are finally in their room Luhan seats Jongdae down on the latter’s bed and unzips his pants making Jongdae groan as Luhan’s hand touches his sensitive cock through the material.

“Luhan, still?” he manages to ask. Even if he is still hard he wants to sleep more, the thirty minutes of the nap in the car during their way back was too little for him.

Luhan smiles warmly but Jongdae, even in this condition, knows what the latter is really thinking about. “If you want to get rid of it,” he says placing his hand in Jongdae’s boxers and tugging on his balls gently but it’s enough to make Jongdae crazy.

He doesn’t complain anymore when Luhan takes off his pants and then his underwear, which Luhan has somehow managed to put on the latter several minutes ago. When Luhan kneels down in front of him, Jongdae closes his eyes knowing what will happen, letting out a shaken breath when Luhan’s breath hits his sensitive penis and then gasping and groaning when Luhan actually takes it into his mouth.

Luhan at first makes sure to play with Jongdae’s member with his tongue around it and then he starts sucking. He moves his head quickening the pace after a while and soon Jongdae is a moaning mess under him once again, tugging on his hair and groaning his name. Luhan keeps Jongdae's legs spread for him, digging his fingers into Jongdae’s thighs making new bruises as he makes Jongdae lost in madness.

When the end comes Jongdae opens his eyes widely, screams Luhan’s name with his broken voice, ejaculating into Luhan's mouth and before he even knows it, he falls into darkness.

 

 

“You and Luhan were late again and you are both as distracted as you were yesterday. Are you sure everything is alright between you two?” Baekhyun asks eyeing Jongdae again. An extremely exhausted Jongdae.

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers trying not to yawn at the same time. “We’re good.”

“Good as if–”

“Baekhyun. We’re friends. Only friends and nothing more, I swear,” Jongdae says rolling his eyes. Technically, he didn’t lie to Baekhyun. He and Luhan are friends, even if their friendship is a little different than it should be.

“Okay, sorry, I just wanted to be–” before Baekhyun can finish there’s something on Jongdae’s skin, on Jongdae’s neck more exactly, what catches his interest but before he can look at the bruise for a little longer and recognize what it is, Jongdae stands up.

“Sorry Baek, I need to go somewhere. Don’t wait for me.”

He leaves before Baekhyun can respond and Baekhyun almost has a heart attack seeing his friend limping during the way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
